


These dreams

by Charles_Rockafellor



Series: Love against the darkness [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 無彩限のファントム・ワールド | Musaigen no Phantom World | Myriad Colors Phantom World - Anime
Genre: Archie Comics references, Character Death In Dream, Cognitive Dissonance, Death, Deja Vu, F/F, Grease (1978) inspired, Happy Days references, Jamais vu, Mash-up, Multi, Narcissism, Retro, Slice of Life, Surreal, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Greasers had a bad reputation, and sometimes it was justified... and sometimes life gets in the way.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Relationships: Peach Toadstool/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Sonic the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)
Series: Love against the darkness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751167
Collections: Light World





	1. Sock hop

**Author's Note:**

> The events described below take place not long after our party's triumphant return to Hyrule City; perhaps a few weeks or months after 15 Mar 6562 PB (𝑃𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝐵𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑢𝑚), and necessarily after Mister Fluffykins's pack joined the group, and after the minor debacle with ORCEA -- but certainly within a year of that date, at most (i.e.: prior to Warbotdorf's dream-like scene, Zelda's and Peach's "official" wedding, etc.).

Zelda was excited, almost to the point of bouncing around in anticipation. She'd asked Peach to the sock hop tonight, and Peach had said yes. It was a Friday, so there was no school tomorrow – they had the whole weekend to hang out and have a blast, and best of all was that Miss Grundy had forgotten to assign any homework!

Now here she was at Peach's house. Her 1955 Bel Air was red hot and ready to percolate – with a 327 cubic inch engine and a four barrel carburetor, this baby was the cream of the crop and the envy of the whole gang. In particular, there was a drag race tonight down at Lovers' Lookout, and she planned to win it. She could see it all now: finishing by a length and a half ahead of any contenders, Peach bouncing and jiggling at her, pink slips exchanged with a nod... it was going to be so neat, though the drive-in afterward was what she really anticipated. A horror movie. Peach would cling to her, brushing against her in the darkness, so she'd have to put her arms around her to reassure her that no big scary monsters could come and get her because Zelda was there to protect her. It was going to be so keen – and of course, Peach would be so thankful for her reassurances that they'd move to the backseat later, and... well, they'd see how things went when that came up...

When Peach's father finally answered the door, he invited her in, saying that Peach was almost ready. She sat in the living room with him, nervously hoping that he had no idea of her intentions toward his daughter.

For his part, he mixed a Manhattan and eyed her thoughtfully.

The clock ticked slowly along.

Zelda thought about the drinks that she had stowed in her trunk. She hoped to start Peach with a simple Grasshopper, then move on to a Mudslide, and then get her ripped with some Long Island Iced Teas. Hopefully she'd be well lubricated and less inhibited...

Two minutes passed.

Five minutes, and still no sign of Peach.

“So, you kids are heading out to Al's tonight? It's a holiday weekend, so be careful driving tonight – a lot of people will have been drinking and you can't be too careful these days,” he began, “and Peach is the apple of my eye. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, you know.”

He gave her a peculiarly studied look, as if he could see her innermost thoughts.

“ _Anything_ ,” he emphasized.

Zelda panicked. _Does he know? How could he know? Oh, jinkies!_

“Yes, sir. I–I mean, no sir! We'll be careful tonight sir, cross my heart. I mean, we're always careful, of course sir, but I'll keep my eyes peeled for sure now!”

He looked as if he were about to say more, but Peach swanned in just then, rescuing Zelda from the moment. She was resplendent in a knee-length gown of blue velvet, set off with accents of crimson and clover.

“Oh, _daddy_! You _know_ that Zelda's always so good to me! Now stop being mean and scaring her like that.”

Her father acquiesced, casting Zelda a single parting look behind Peach's back as they left.

That night, they had a blast, even with Peach's father looming in the back of Zelda's mind.

She slipped a few shots of vodka into one of Peach's cherry limeades, but even then her hands were shaking.

After the dance, Peach wanted to go roller skating. Zelda humored her, as much as she wished to get on with the evening.

Eventually, they made it to the drive-in, for a late night double feature picture show. Some new ones were featured, super-keen ones with the world standing still with invisible aliens as Doctor X built giant apes that fought androids on a forbidden planet, and the next one had tarantulas and triffids colliding in their struggle for dominance.

They'd parked in the back, still close enough to get a good view and all, but far enough back that all was dark, with nobody else parked too nearby to them. It worked like a charm. Peach kept clinging to her at the thrilling parts, edging closer and closer for comfort. Trembling by the end of the first film.

Zelda made reassuring noises, and leaned into Peach's personal space carefully, being sure not to be too overt in her actions. Peach's dress was low-cut, affording an excellent view of her ample cleavage. With one arm around Peach's shoulders to stress her safety, and another resting lightly on Peach's thigh, moving in small increments steadily upward, Zelda was sure that tonight would be the night.

As the second reel of the last movie came to a close, the other cars left, only one or two remaining where they'd parked. Their windows were steamed up though, so hardly liable to present any issues.

“May I have another malt, please?” Peach asked, throwing a wrench into Zelda's more immediate plans.

This temptress wouldn't escape that easily, and it played well into her plans.

The malts were perfect for the Kahlúa that Zelda dosed them with liberally.

As Peach sat there, eyes wide, twisting the straw and gazing at the stars, Zelda nuzzled her neck. Peach giggled and didn't flinch away.

Zelda moved lower, to the spot where Peach's clavicle formed a beautiful and oh-so-enticing indentation. _Just a little lower..._

“ _Omygosh_ , look at the time!” Peach exclaimed unexpectedly, “We have to get going if we want to make it to the races in time!”

Zelda ground her teeth.

“Alright babe, let's get this show on the road,” she replied, checking her mirrors and shifting into reverse.

Zelda opened her eyes.

There'd been a sound... shower curtain rungs?

There was a huge cat lying along the foot of the bed, taking up most of the space.

Her head felt muzzy; confused, she got out of bed, wandering toward the bathroom. How she knew that the bathroom was down the hall to the left, she wasn't sure.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a cloud of steam.

She approached the shower stall and pulled back the curtain.

Peach turned around, covered in soap bubbles, smiling at her.

“Good morning! Joining me, honey? I'll scrub your back...”

**O ~~~ O**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't explain every single pop-culture reference in my work. I make too many to even be able to in some cases. Perhaps I should make an exception in this case: the shower scene at the end is a reference to the American soap opera "Dallas", in which it was eventually revealed that the many preceding seasons (9 of them, I think) had all been a dream. 😉


	2. Nightmare at 20,000 RPM

She remembered it all so clearly. They'd been cruising down the strip, heads turning to see who was driving that awesome piece of machinery, who was it who had snagged the head cheerleader. The top was down and the cool night air was flowing through their hair. Zelda felt the power, the glory. She was in charge and everyone else wished that they were her, or were at least with her.

Casually, she'd reached to her left shoulder and unrolled the sleeve enough to get her pack out. Peach had given her a wide-eyed look – silently wondering if she were actually going to light one up here, in front of everyone. Zelda smiled coolly. These people wouldn't talk, and what would it matter if they did? She could get around any trouble the cops gave her.

She took out one of her home-rolled homegrown specials, lighting a match with a flick of her thumb, cupping the two against the breeze as she held the wheel with her knees. Taking a few drags of the sweet smoke, she pinched the end and held it out to Peach. Peach was nervous, and didn't want anyone else to see her do this, but didn't want to look like a square to Zelda, so she leaned over and took two puffs, holding them in, in order to get the strongest effect. Zelda would know if she were to try to fake it.

Zelda dragged some more, the feeling of warm relaxation flowing into her.

They got to the drag race fashionably late. That was fine. Nobody would start it without Zelda there.

Sonic was leaning against his beloved Frankenstein, a monstrosity built from a GTO system mounted to an Impala chassis, with a solid Mustang transmission, and topped off with nitro and a turbo. Zelda sneered at this. Cocky bastard had no chance. She could out-drift anyone – and once she beat him, his little bevy of adoring Deku Scrubs would be hers for the taking, too. Peach wouldn't object. She knew how good Zelda was for her, and how lucky she was that Zelda liked her.

Tails finally closed the hood, having finished whatever last minute adjustments he'd been making.

Interesting. Maybe that meant that she was going to win even more easily, if he'd left anything loose.

Ruru glanced to each of them from the starting line.

Zelda reached over to squeeze Peach's knee. Peach gave a start as if she were nervous. What could possibly go wrong though?

They revved their engines, each giving Ruru a nod.

As the kerchief hit the ground, Zelda and Sonic took off, taking the first few curves with no sweat, then topping out as they hit the main course.

The doglegs approached quickly, and they took the first few easily.

The next several were deceptive, some looking far easier than they actually were, others appearing far harder.

Something felt funny as she hit neutral and pulled the e-brake, but she handled it.

Two turns later, she thought that she had caught sight of something dark green around the corner of her blower, with a hint of rubber in the air.

A Gremlin? Here?

Then they were flying low.

They hit something in the air.

It didn't hurt, the pain just flowed out with her blood, flowing down her fingers.

She tried to move her arms, but there was no feeling, and when she looked, she saw that there was nothing there.

The face beside her was stopped. The girl she knew had such a distant stare.

Time passed.

Thoughts faded.

In the wind, Peach was still alive.

_Walk with me down the trails again; take me back, back where I belong. I'm glad to have you at my side again, and I'll join you in the big hunt before too long..._

Zelda screamed, but nothing came out. She kicked, but never moved.

Darkness claimed her as her breath ceased.

Darkness.

She opened her eyes and could make out the bedroom window.

The moon was high.

Peach slept peacefully beside her.

Peach was safe. Alive.

They were in the palace.

Zelda wiped her tears and curled close to Peach, trembling, waiting for the terror to abate.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
